


Thunder Sounds in the Background

by doctornemesis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Biting, Choking, Emotional, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: The earth shook and his body trembled, not with fear, but something far more insidious. The long, low rumble of thunder chased every strike of lightning faithfully. The path Marco’s tongue traced along his inner thigh was just as loyal.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Thunder Sounds in the Background

The earth shook and his body trembled, not with fear, but something far more insidious. The long, low rumble of thunder chased every strike of lightning faithfully. The path Marco’s tongue traced along his inner thigh was just as loyal. 

The thunder to his lightning. 

Where Ace was seen, Marco was heard. 

The Grand Line...it drew them in with such deadly force. The weather taking such a turbulent turn out on the open water. Ace expected nothing less. 

His back arched, Marco’s mouth enveloping his cock, two fingers pressed deep inside him. A hard jolt expanded across his body, his eyes snapped shut, bottom lip tucked between his teeth. The feeling all too much. He gasped, lost in the sensation of Marco’s touch, in the heat of his mouth, the slight burn his fingers produced while stretching him wide open. It all bordered on too much, but Ace couldn’t stop now even if he wanted to.

And he didn’t want to. 

No, he wanted Marco all to himself. He wanted the blonde to render him apart, piece by piece, from the inside out. He wanted there to be nothing left of him; no trace, all evidence cast out into the open water. 

A bolt of lightning streaked its way across the midnight sky, casting Marco’s silhouette in a flash of bright light. The care he took in preparing Ace, the patience he carried in everyday matters, made Ace feel valuable—priceless—in a way he’d never felt before. The restraint Marco held unlike anything he’d ever witnessed prior. He took perverse pleasure in stripping Marco of that world renowned constraint, of ruining that unnatural grace he normally exuded. He took those cool blues, and heated them up until the blonde’s resolve ignited into flames. 

“ _Marco_ ,” he moaned, fingers threading through a soft tuft of blonde hair, desperate and shaking from the force of nature that took him and dragged him under. 

The ocean always spoke more honestly to those willing to drown. Ace could no longer swim as he once did, but that didn’t rid him of his longing to throw himself overboard headfirst, to be cradled in the ocean’s open arms. The taste of sea salt lingered heavy in the air and even heavier on his tongue.

The heat of his body caused a rapid outward expansion, impacting Marco’s cooler touch faster than either one of them could handle. The result left him panting for breath, thighs quivering, three fingers rendering him apart from the inside out. The flames that erupted across sweat-slicked skin could never hurt Marco, could never make him run away, and Ace could only rock his hips forward and down, chasing down the sensation.

“Roll over,” Marco ordered, and the low baritone of his voice could shatter Ace if he so desired, complying with the other man’s command without thought or hesitation. 

His body shook, his breath hitched at Marco’s teasing and prodding fingers massaging along his inner thighs. A tongue that never lied joined in their game, and Ace could hardly hear himself over the blood pounding in his ears. A prayer of the other man’s name chanted in time with every loud crack of thunder, the wind picking up to carry his voice away, but Marco could hear him. 

He always could. 

“Raise your ass up, yoi,” he said, though large hands were already helping to guide Ace into place.

He felt so empty inside. 

“I feel so empty,” he whined, loathing the low chuckle that rumbled through Marco’s chest as a result. 

The heat between them built up into a raging inferno, a bolt of lightning sent down from the gods themselves to smite them with lust and a morose sense of loneliness, but Marco wasn’t lonely, and when he was with him, Ace wasn’t either. Ace cried out as blunt teeth sunk into one side of his ass cheek, the other roughly slapped before Marco traded off, repeating the process until Ace was a writhing, groaning mess. He couldn’t think, could hardly breathe under these conditions, his mind blissfully silent under Marco’s ministrations. 

“You ready, yoi?” he asked, and all Ace could do was vehemently nod his head yes, but Marco would wait all night if he had to in order to hear it verbalized.

“Please, Marco!” he begged, his throat raw with both want and emotion.

The head of Marco’s cock nudged its way inside his entrance, and Ace could only bite his bottom lip until it bled, a low groan tearing its way up through his chest. A needy, tortured sound that urged Marco onward. Slowly, so slowly did he finally bottom out. Marco’s body was powerful, dangerous. His hips were jagged, and his thrusts even sharper. 

Ace offered himself up for the taking, and Marco so readily took him. 

Ace’s entire body felt like a livewire trap, his breath hitched the harder Marco rolled his hips, like long reaching thunder after every bodily shudder. The humidity seeped into Marco’s quarters through a cracked window, clinging to them like a second skin. The sheen layer of sweat that coated his body made it harder for Marco to hold onto, his fingers digging into the supple flesh of Ace’s thighs and hips, leaving bruises that would linger for days after. 

The kind of marks that Ace loved to look at and trace afterward. 

“You feel so good, Ace,” Marco whispered, his chest to Ace’s back as he licked the shell of his ear, following it up with a sharp nip that made Ace’s body jolt. 

Marco wrapped his fingers lovingly around Ace’s throat, tilting his head back while guiding Ace to sit flush against his lap. The change in position kept pressure on his prostate at all times, and Ace found himself choking on short, little gasps the harder Marco ground his pelvis against his ass. A series of black spots began to dot across his vision; those long, deft fingers tightening just so. 

A whimper or two poured forth from parted lips, the fringe of his hair clinging to different parts of his face with every drive of Marco’s hips. The end was nigh, and Ace knew his release laid just over the horizon. He just needed a little more. 

A little push.

“You’re so good for me, Ace,” Marco added, grazing his teeth along the side of Ace’s neck, causing a violent shiver to tear through him. “So perfect, yoi.” 

The amount of praise Marco relinquished upon him used to bother Ace, embarrassment and anger warring amongst him in equal parts at the idea that the blonde might be lying to him, but that was far from the truth. The idea of being used by him, of being of use _to_ him made Ace’s stomach flutter and his chest tighten. Marco bit down on the junction in between Ace’s neck and shoulder, the hand not wrapped around his throat was fastened around his cock, working him with a steady, relentless twist of his wrist.

“I know you’re close, yoi,” he said in between lapping at the wound he’d left behind. “Why don’t you come for me, Ace? It’s all right, we have all night.”

Ace’s eyes slipped shut, moaning at the rough baritone of Marco’s voice and how his body blanketed him, enclosed upon him—the security he found in it. There remained little to no room for escape, and he could get lost in that sensation. The sensation of being carried, fleeting and free from all thoughts save for one: Marco. 

Marco’s hand let up on its hold momentarily only to tighten each finger back into place, taking Ace’s breath away one notch at a time. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, it was pointless to try and see when all he needed to do was feel. He felt the way his hole tightened around Marco’s cock like a vice, the way Marco’s chest felt pressed up against his back, the unrelenting grip he held on Ace’s cock, and the ceaseless, _slow_ grinding of his hips against his ass.

His breath stuttered, but it had little to do with the lack of oxygen. One by one, his body caved into the other man’s demands, and Ace could feel himself coming apart at the seams. The orgasm was slow building, but the force of it had him trembling all over as he spilled across Marco’s hand again and again until he had nothing left to offer. The hold on his throat disappeared, but he could feel the remnants of it every time he swallowed, panting for both air as well as his sense of self. His chest heaved, the feeling of Marco throbbing inside him more pronounced now that he’d come undone. 

“Good boy, Ace,” Marco said, stroking his hair and kissing along his shoulder blades. “So good, yoi.”

Ace could tell by his tone that Marco grew close as well, and took it upon himself to swivel his hips with what limited movement he could garner. What little control he could exert in such a situation. Marco took heed of this, muttering nonsense across various points of contact as he released deep inside him. 

Marco continued to hold him long afterwards, spooning him from behind while toying with his hair still. Ace didn’t know why he loved his curls so much, but Marco did, playing with it whenever he was afforded the chance to. His bones were weary with exertion, his mind free from any lingering nightmares that might have tried to follow him back into the realm of sleep.

“Thanks,” he muttered, enjoying the pleasant soreness that wracked throughout his body just so.

Marco placed a chaste kiss across Ace’s cheek before capturing the other’s lips for his own. “Anytime, yoi,” he said, his voice tranquil and calm in comparison to Ace’s own. “Anytime.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So short and yet so hard to write for some reason ;-;  
> hopefully the mood carried with it


End file.
